


heights

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [13]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	heights

You probably should have told Erik about your fear of heights before he led you to the ferris wheel line. That would have been smart, especially since he wasn’t even into ferris wheels. The only reason he led you to this monstrosity in the first place was because he assumed that  _you_  were into it, which you absolutely were not, but damn. There you were: sitting in a fucking ferris wheel. Struggling to breathe. All because you were in love with the nigga.

You needed to do better.

“Aye, you good?”

You nodded, keeping your eyes trained onto that old piece of gum stuffed in the corner of your seat as you attempted to take a calming breath. It only stuttered and a choked whine escaped instead.

“ _Shit_.”

“I— I know.”

“Well, why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were afraid of heights?!”

“I don’t know!”

“I didn’t even wanna get on this ugly ass thing!”

“I know!”

“I’m only here ‘cuz I thought  _you_  wanted to be here!”

“I know, Erik,  _damn_!”

A mixture of shame and embarrassment made your face hot as you continued to watch that nasty piece of gum, avoiding his eyes. You could feel them on you, waiting for answers, so you took the easy way out and clapped your hands onto your face. You swallowed and coughed. “Just give me— Just give me a second to breathe— I just need  _one second_ and we’ll— I’ll be fine, I promise—“

Erik peeled your hands off of your face with a sigh, directing you to look at him. You immediately felt a calm wave pour over you at the sight of him. He playfully tugged at your hair as he sucked his teeth. “You so childish. Just follow me. Do what I do.”

You nodded, almost frantically.

“Deep breath. Hold it and count to ten,” he directed before doing as he said, urging you to follow with a wave of his hand. “Again.”

You took that deep breath in, watching as he counted with his fingers. You could feel your lungs relaxing as your throat slowly opened up, allowing you to breathe normally. You swallowed and cleared your throat. “Thank you. Where’d you learn that? Overseas?”

He nodded, watching you carefully. “You want me to tell them to stop so you can get off? ‘Cuz I’ll fight these niggas. I’ll even fight this ugly ass ferris—“

You laughed, relishing in the fact that you could do so freely now. The sight of his little smile made your stomach flip. “I appreciate the sentiment, but you can’t go against a whole ass ferris wheel. I’m good.”

“ _Tuh_!” he scoffed before taking you into his arms. “I need to know exactly what made you think I give a fuck. I used to go by Killmonger, baby, I can do whatever I want. I’ll let somethin’ happen to me before I let  _anythin_ ’ happen to you, and that includes fightin’ a whole ass ferris wheel. I got you.”

A little smile touched your lips. You relaxed into his hold, throwing your arm around his torso. “Sorry for not telling you.”

He tugged your hair again, shrugging as he twirled a strand around his finger. He pulled his hand back, watching the way it stretched. “Just don’t look down.”


End file.
